Behind the Mask
by GlitterNGold
Summary: 20 unrelated drabbles about the wizarding worlds famous "Chose One". Just a few quick glances into the mind of Harry Potter.
1. Moon

_A/N: this is for the** 20 prompts, 20 drabbles** challenge on HPFC. **My character is Harry Potter**. I can almost garuntee none of these will be connected, I might even use more than one pairing if I have too, although, because the first chapter gave me OTP ideas, I'll try to stick to that pairing if possible. **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a fan who really needs to join HPFC Annonymous and kick my addiction for challenges.** _

**Prompt: Moon  
Word Count: 271  
**

* * *

Harry leaned back against a large tree and stared up at the clear night sky. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to fight off the chilly winter night air. His emerald eyes drifted across the sky until they landed on the large, white sphere glowing in the distance. The moonlight illuminated the small area by the tent causing the small piles of white snow to sparkle and glisten against the dark backdrop of pine trees in the distance.

He stared up at the moon. So many people were missing, the large sphere made his thoughts drift to Remus. Was his former professor captured, dead, or was he curled up somewhere in his werewolf form waiting for the night the pass.

Than he thought of Tonks, was she safe? What about Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny? None of their names had come up on the small radio they carried with them? He saw the worry in Ron's eyes every time he looked at him. Hermione as well, he knew she worried if her family was safe.

Harry fought a shiver as he stared at the moon. There was one person who came to his mind as he stared at it. One name that had come across the radio and made his heart go cold.

_Luna Lovegood. _

Luna was missing and as he sat there keeping guard he could almost see her petite form, her long blonde hair and her silver eyes.

_He hoped she was alive, that she hadn't been harmed. The thought of her being missing drove him insane, he had to find her…and tell her how he felt. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Luna. _

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it. There will be nineteen more Harry-centric drabbles where this came from! Hope you enjoyed it and hope you come back for more. Reviews, please?** _


	2. Clock

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; I'm just a fan with some extra time on my hands. This is for the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles challenge. The Prompt for this drabble is **clock.**

* * *

Harry sat alone.

_The war was over._

He inhaled deeply as his emerald eyes found the clock on the wall. He watched as the hands ticked away, the seconds passing, as reality finally set it.

_Voldermort was dead. _They could stop fighting.

Unfortunately, he had taken many innocent lives with him.

He thought of Teddy Lupin, he had no parents now. They had fought and died bravely, much like Harry's parents.

Than his mind drifted to the Weasleys; they had lost a son to the battle.

Harry had lost a friend, _a very dear friend. _Actually, Fred was more like a brother.

He let himself sit down for the first time in, what felt like, ages.

Harry just stared at the clock, his green eyes filling up with tears.

_The war may be over but the pain was just beginning._

* * *

A/N: I don't know where this came from and I'm sorry it's pretty depressing.


	3. Timetable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or anything else related to _Harry Potter. _I am just a fan.** This is for the 20 prompts 20 drabbles challenge/competion on HPFC.

* * *

**Behind the Mask **

* * *

Harry leaned against the wall in the first floor corridor and looked at the slip of paper he had just received from Professor McGonagall. His emerald eyes skimmed over the timetable in his hands. He didn't care how many classes he was stuck with the Slytherins as long as he was with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for one class.

He found the word scrawled across the page in green ink—potions, 1-3 in afternoon. He sighed weakly, double potions, could it get worse than that.

Then, he saw the name scrawled beside the time and he groaned loudly. He _was _stuck in potions class with the Slytherins.

That was the last thing he needed, Snape playing favorites all year.

He stuffed the timetable in his black leather bag and took off after Ron and Hermione who were already heading back to the common room. _What a year this was going to be_.

* * *

**Word Count – 143**

**Prompt – timetable.**

**A/N: I know this one was kind of lame compared to the other ones but to me it seemed like it would happen…so I hope it's somewhat enjoyable and maybe I can pull out something better with the next prompt.**


	4. Heater

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or anything else related to Harry Potter. I am just a fan. This is for the 20 prompts 20 drabbles challenge/competition on HPFC. Sorry it took so long for the update : (**

* * *

Harry attempted to tighten the bolt on the large metal heater in the living room of his new townhouse. He cussed loudly as he smashed his finger between the wrench and the cold metal surface.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He heard his wife drop to her knees beside him.

"I'm trying to fix the heater like you told me to." Harry turned his attention to his wife who giggled, a smile curving her pink lips.

"Why don't you just use your wand, love?" she asked, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Because Luna, I grew up without magic and I want my children to know that it isn't bad to do things without magic."

"They know that dear, you are only frustrating yourself. Let me finish it." The blonde pointed her wand at the heater and said "reparo". "Wasn't that much easier?" the blonde rose from her spot on the ground and smiled. "Now I'll go make dinner, why don't you go play with the children." With that the blonde turned toward the kitchen leaving Harry to pick up his tools.

* * *

**Word Count: 186**

**Prompt: Heater**

**A/N: Don't know, I thought this was cute and simple : )**


	5. Sound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or anything else related to _Harry Potter. _I am just a fan.** This is for the 20 prompts 20 drabbles challenge/competion on HPFC.

* * *

**Behind the Mask **

* * *

Harry knelt down on the rocks and sand, his hands shaking as he ran his fingers over the name etched into the rock. He sighed deeply, "I told you to never try to save me again." He murmured as dropped the parcel in his hand by the homemade headstone.

All was silent except for the sound of the wind and the waves crashing against the rocks. Harry wiped a tear away from his emerald eyes as he sat beside Dobby's grave. It had been five years since Dobby gave his life to save Harry and his friends. The house elf was devoted, he loved Harry, and Harry knew now that he never really appreciated Dobby as much as he should have.

The twenty-two year old turned his head to stare at his friend as she knelt down beside him. Her blonde curls whipped around her pale face in the cool winter's air. "What are you doing Harry?" Luna asked as she dropped a bouquet of flowers on the small grave. "Everyone was wondering where you went."

"I had to come out and see him for a minute." Harry replied.

"What is in the package?" Luna motioned to the brightly wrapped gift on Dobby's grave.

"Dobby's present." Harry smiled, figuring his friend would think him crazy.

"That's sweet of you Harry, what is it?" Luna asked as she touched his arm.

Harry sighed. "Socks."

"Socks?" Luna questioned her gray eyes wide with confusion.

"Yes, every year Dobby would make me socks, because that is what I gave Lucius to set Dobby free. Every year I bring a pair of socks and leave them here for him." Harry said quietly.

"You are a good friend Harry. I'm sure that Dobby loves them." Luna replied.

If it had been anyone other than Luna Harry would have believed they were poking fun at him, but it was _Luna. _Harry could see the sincerity in her eyes as she hugged him. The blonde rose to her feet and nodded toward the house.

"Come on Harry. It's awfully cold out here."

Harry stood up and nodded. "After you Luna." He knew he could always trust Luna, she would always be a shoulder for him to lean on; she was the perfect listener and she always understood.

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea for the socks on the grave thing the other day and thought it was kind of cute... at first I didn't know where to write it but than I was like HEY! so here it is.**

**Prompt: Sound  
Word count: 380  
**

**Reviews make me happy and they are a great motivation, so review please : )  
**


	6. Exaggeration

**Word Count**: 93  
**Prompt**: exaggeration

Harry tossed the Daily Prophet aside and picked up a cup of tea instead. It had been six months since the war and the papers were still talking about him. Most people would bask in the spotlight and revel in being called a hero but Harry didn't see himself as a hero. As a matter of fact, Harry felt that people calling him a hero was an exaggeration. He had done what he had to do. He did the right thing like any good person should, and that's all there was to it.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Harry wasn't extremely modest but still he wasn't arrogant either… he had his moments but I think in terms of arrogance he was more like Lily, more modest than arrogant, so I think this works okay… reviews would be lovely : ) **


End file.
